Tony Montana
Tony Montana is the main character and anti-hero from the 1983 film Scarface which is a loose remake of the 1932 film of the same name. Tony Montana was An former Cuban Soldier, who was imprisonend in Cuba along with his Best friends Angle and Manny. However he Later fleed and departed to Miami as an Cuban Refeuge in the Mariel Boatlift in 1980. At first Tony could be considerd an rather "Good Guy", However his Paranoia and Addiction to Cocaine can be said to have "clouded" his Judgement. He was portrayed by legendary actor Al Pacino. History ''Scarface'' (film) Tony Montana was a Cuban refugee that escaped from Cuba and arrived at Miami to build a criminal career. At first he worked for drug lord Frank Lopez and fell in love with his girlfriend Elvira Hancock. When Frank discovered Tony was getting out of hand in the business he tried to murder him but failed thus leading to his own death. Next, Tony got all Frank's illegal powers and started his own criminal empire, married Elvira and started getting in business with a boss named Alejandro Sosa. While on a mission in New York Tony was commissioned to kill a senator with a bomb under his car, upon knowing that the senator was accompanied by his children Tony aborted the mission thus ruining Sosa's plans. Back in miami Tony went to the house of his best friend Manny and found him with his sister Gina, not knowing the two where married, Tony, then crosses the Moral Event Horizon after shooting and then killing his faithful friend Manny because of the love he had for his sister. Later Sosa sent a group of his own men to raid Tony's masion and kill him, all of Tony's men where taken out including his sister. After a furious gun battle with Sosa's men, Tony was ultimately shot in the back by an assassin called Skull, falling into the pool below dead thus ending his empire. ''Scarface: The World Is Yours'' The game begins in the film's final scene, with Tony Montana's mansion being raided by Alejandro Sosa's assassins. In a point of divergence from the film, Tony kills Sosa's assassin the Skull, that was to slay him. With the assistance of some of his surviving employees, Tony manages to escape. Sosa is then informed that Tony's mansion has been seized and his massive drug empire has been reduced to nothing. Hiding in a safehouse located outside of Miami, Tony regrets the decisions he has made and makes a vow to drop his cocaine addiction which led to his downfall, he then swears revenge on Sosa and promises to kill anyone who's in league with his nemesis. Three months after the mansion shootout, Tony returns to Miami. Since everyone assumes he is dead, all of his assets have been seized and the districts of Miami that he used to dominate have been divided between other drug cartels. Tony's first action is to ask George Sheffield (James Woods) to become his lawyer again. Sheffield reluctantly agrees to this, but at a higher cost than before - Tony's influence throughout the city is gone and he has no choice but to accept it. Starting off again by selling cocaine to personal dealers, Tony manages to pay off the police to get his mansion back and travels to confront Gaspar Gomez (Cheech Marin) at his penthouse. Despite Gomez not being there, Tony kills his head of security and many of his men, steals a satellite phone for his personal use and hijacks an armored van carrying $50,000, enabling him to open a new bank account. He reconnects with his original banker Jerry (Michael York), who has since been promoted and although he feels unsafe, he has faith in Tony and agrees to work with him again. Tony then proceeds to take over Little Havana, claiming all of its businesses and turfs, severely weakening the Diaz Cartel. While taking a break at the Babylon Club, Tony is attacked by assassins sent by the Diaz Brothers. One assassin informs Tony his mother has been slain. Tony murders the Diaz Brothers in retaliation and takes their territory. One of Sheffield's associates, Pablo (Wilmer Valderrama), lures Tony to Freedomtown with the promise of information on his missing ex-wife Elvira. However, this meeting turns out to be an ambush, but Tony survives. After killing Pablo during a speedboat chase, he adds Sheffield to his hitlist. Tony takes Downtown from the Contreras cartel. He allies with the Sandman, a coke producer in a set of Caribbean islands south of Miami. He finds Nacho Contreras there as well, controlling a floating casino. After a chase through said boat, a wounded Nacho is killed by a shark. After this, Tony slaughters what is left of the Contreras Cartel, seizing control of another tanker belonging to Nacho, which he used to smuggle drugs into Miami. Tony uses the new ship and various ex-Nacho workers to establish a supply line. Tony slowly takes North Beach and South Beach for his own, fulfilling the various business missions and conquering the storehouses. He now controls Miami, however his supply lines are weak. The Sandman says he is going to war with the Colombians. Tony assists and drives the enemy's influence from the Islands. However, before he can celebrate, the Colombians take over Tranqilandia, a small island that is owned by the Sandman, and a crucial drugs base for the Montana Cartel. Tony takes it back, killing the Colombians, rescuing the Sandman's workers, and preventing the Colombians from seizing the cocaine there. Finally, everything is clear on the Islands. The Montana Cartel's power rises and Tony Montana becomes even more wealthy and powerful than ever before. Finally, he has gathered the strength to destroy Sosa, and heads to Bolivia. Meanwhile, Sosa is hosting a sit-down in his exotic mansion. Sheffield and Gomez are with, discussing the problem of Montana. The man himself crashes the meeting. Tony moves through the grounds, killing Sosa's security detail. Sheffield and Gomez are killed as well. Tony confronts Sosa in his living room and the discuss the situation from the movie where Tony refused to kill children. Soon enough, Tony kills Sosa, fulfilling his revenge. On his way out, Tony finds one of Sosa's men still alive. The survivor begs for his life on the basis of his family and Tony offers him a job. The game ends with that surviving henchman now serving as Tony's butler, Venus as his new wife and Tony's empire restored to full power and wealth. Tony finally has the "world" that he felt was coming to him, and with all competition eliminated, the Montana Cartel is the most powerful drug cartel in Miami. Category:Crime Lord Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Important Category:Scarface Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Outcast Category:Outright Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Honorable Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Married Villains Category:Abusers Category:Leader Category:Rich Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Power-Tool Users Category:Fighter Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Anti Heroes Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fearmongers Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Addicts Category:Mobsters Category:Perverts Category:Xenophobes Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Sociopaths Category:Sadists Category:Betrayed villains Category:Remake Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Living Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Titular Villains Category:Smugglers Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Ax Crazy Category:Deceased Villains